Tsuna, et s'il n'était pas si peureux?
by Sasucath
Summary: Si notre cher Tsuna qui se croit amoureux de Kyoko, n'était pas si amoureux finalement? Et si son caractère était plus franc?
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe après l'arc Varia, et avant l'arc du futur

précision: Les personnages de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas. Et non T.T

Bip bip bip... Ma main attrape ce foutue réveil et le balance contre un mur.

-'tain de réveil.

-Oye Tsuna. Debout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Qu'es qu'il me veux encore ce foutue bébé? Il a toujours pas compris qu'il faut pas m'énerver quand je me réveille... Ça deviens vraiment lassant. Chaque matin, c'est la même histoire.

-Tsuna!

- Ta gueule Reborn. M'emmerde pas. Suis pas encore réveillé.

J'entends un soupir venant de mon prof particulier. Un petit sourire m'échappe. J'adore le voir exaspérer. Chaque fois ça fini en règlement de compte. Même s'il est très fort (faut le reconnaitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur pour rien) il m'arrive de lui donner du fil à retordre. Enfin je me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de faire ma toilette vite faites. En descendant les escaliers, j'entends déjà Lambo brailler comme à son habitude; I-pin le rouspéter, Bianchi parler avec "amour" à ce satané bébé, Fûta ne parle pas sauf pour dire que la cuisine de la Mama est l'une des meilleure. Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je manque de recevoir de la nourriture. Mon regard meurtrier se tourne immédiatement vers cette stupide vachette. Je vois son regard s'emplir de larmes. C'est mama qui m'apaise.

- Tsu-kun, Lambo n'a pas fait exprès.

-Haï haï.

Seule mama et Kyoko chan peuvent m'apaiser. Sans doute le pouvoir des femmes. Qui sait... Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à ma chaise et m'y affale. Mama me sert mon ptit dej' et je commence à manger. Après le repas, je pars pour le lycée. Sur la route je croise Gokudera.

- Ohayo Juudaïme! Vous allez bien j'espère.

Y me tape sur le système avec ses "Juudaïme" le Gokudera. Même si c'est un compagnon sympa, je m'en fous de ce titre.

- Gokudera! Arrête! Si tu continu je t'en mets une. Pigé?

- Haï! Juudaïme.

Je soupire. Il comprends que dalle ouais. Voilà Yamamoto. Super athlète, mais vraiment pas futé... Il en a mis du temps avant de pigé que l'histoire de la Mafia c'était pas un jeu. Mais bon. Au moins, lui ne s'excite pas au premier accroc.

- Yo, Tsuna!

- Salut.

Toujours de bonne humeur et positif, il est indispensable pour notre cohésion du groupe... "Groupe"... Je grimace. Cela revient à dire que j'accepte d'être le successeur du Neuvième. Et ça, c'est mort. Le Reborn n'aura pas raison. J'entends mes deux amis se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Enfin, chamailler c'est vite dit. Plutôt Gokudera chamaille Yamamoto... Lui y s'en fout. Mon visage s'éclaire soudain. Je viens de voir Kyoko chan. Ahh. Son frère la suit. Fallait s'en douter. Ce type est un fou de l'extrême. Tout ce qu'il fait, faut qu'il le fasse à fonds. Il est plus que stupide, mais à une volonté plus dur que le diamant. C'est assez impressionnant faut l'avouer. Il n'a peur de rien, et cherche toujours à relever des défis...

- Ohayo Tsuna kun.

- Lu' Sawada!

- Bonjour Kyoko chan, Onii san.

Et oui, je l'appel ainsi, car pour commencer, c'est mon sempaï, mais aussi, j'espère qu'il le sera réellement. J'aime... bien Kyoko chan disons. Elle est mignonne, douce, et même si au premier abord ça ne se voit pas, elle a un caractère fort. Elle encaisse tout, ne se plaint pas, nous soutient dans les mensonges que crées son frère ( genre les combats de boxe alors que l'on étaient en plein combat contre les Varia). C'est ce qu'il me faut comme femme. Une pas chiante.

- Tsunaaaa san!

En parlant de fille chiante, en voilà une... Haru... Je la vois arrivée en courant me faisant de grands signes. Celle là est un vrai pot de colle. Depuis que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade, elle me lâche pus...

- Tssss.

Elle est pourtant mignonne elle aussi. Mais bon, préfère la sœur de Sasagawa. Elle est quasi à notre hauteur et elle me casse déjà les pieds... Are are... Ne pas la vexée ni lui faire du mal. Et oui, j'ai du cœur face aux femmes. Quelle quel soit.

- Ohayo Haru.

- Ne ne Tsuna san!

- Mmh?

- Cet après midi, il y a un petit festival à mon lycée...

- Mmhmmh?

Je vois que Gokudera kun se raidit. J'avoue que je fais de même. Je le sens mal ce coup là. Yamamoto, lui s'en fout encore. Il sourit comme un idiot (qu'il est d'ailleurs), Kyoko chan, elle semble...intéressé? Quand à Onii san, lui est à fonds dans son entraînement extrême. Je soupire. J'ai l'impression d'être entouré que d'idiots. Seul Gokudera kun à un cerveau, enfin, seulement quand il ne s'emporte pas... Je vois des étoiles dans les yeux d'Haru. C'est clair qu'elle rêve que je lui donne une réponse positive...

- Et donc. Haru?

- Hahi? Ah, eto... Je me demandais, si tu ne pouvais pas... venir?

Je vois ses doigts entrelacées en une sorte de prière. Elle les gigotes légèrement. Signe de son manque de confiance totale en ma réponse. Je soupire. Je vais devoir accepter. Je le sais. Mais en revanche il est hors de question que j'y aille seul... Mon regard se tourne vers Gokudera. Celui ci à dû comprendre mon attention. Un petit sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Mon ami se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille

- Pas d'inquiétude Juudaïme! Personne n'interfèrera. Vous pourrez rester seul avec Haru sama.

J'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire va tomber par terre tant je suis ahuri. Il! Mais, il à rien compris cet abruti! P*****! Mais il est vraiment trop con celui là! Je me retiens sérieusement pour ne pas le frapper. Je ne veux pas choquer les filles. Je me souviens alors que Kyoko chan semblais intrigué... Hum. Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle aussi vienne. Sachant que son frère risque fortement de la suivre, je ne serais pas seul avec Haru. Je me permets un petit soupir de soulagement.

Nous arrivons enfin au lycée ( et comme d'habitude, en retard -_-'). Haru nous quitte pour se diriger vers son établissement, quand à Sasagawa sempaï, lui se dirige vers sa classe. Yamamoto, Gokudera kun, Kyoko chan, et moi même vers la notre. Quand (comme d'habitude, ça deviens réellement lassant) Hibari san arrive pour nous punir d'être arrivés en retard. Son regard en dit long sur son indifférence au sujet de tout sauf du lycée Namimori... Tiens? Il a l'air plus en rogne que d'habitude. Il faut dire que lors de son combat, qu'il à fait tout sauf pour nous... et bien c'était un mosca, et bien qu'il est vaincu son adversaire en quelques secondes, enfin c'est ce qu'il a cru car en voulant attaquer Xanxus, ben il s'est fait rétamer le Grand Hibari san. Le mosca n'était pas si HS que ça. Du coup, il s'est fait blesser. Heureusement que je suis intervenu. Je ne veux pas me lancer de fleurs, car je ne suis pas ce genre, mais sachant que ce gardien des nuages veut tout faire tout seul, peu importe son état, et bien, ça a évité pas mal de casse... Bref, il a pas l'air de super humeur. Mais bon, en un sens il a une dette envers moi, et je sais qu'il en a une sainte horreur de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Il arrive enfin à notre hauteur, toujours aussi sombre et mystérieux...

- Que faîtes vous encore dehors. La cloche a déjà sonné. Dépêchez vous de monter dans votre salle avant que je vous morde tous à mord.

Je soupire. Et oui encore. En même temps, je pense que si d'autres personnes étaient dans ma situation, ils soupireraient souvent... Je me dirige donc d'un pas lent vers notre classe quand le délégué de discipline me retient.

- Sawada... Je sais que j'ai une dette envers toi. Sache que je ne le tolère pas. Mais le moment venu, j'en ferais amende. Je suis un homme de parole.

Je hoche la tête. Il m' ennui avec ses discours mais bon. L'énerver n'est vraiment pas la meilleure solution.

- Ah, et Sawada. La prochaine fois que vous détruisez mon école, je vous mordrais à mort sans hésitation aucune.

Cette fois aucun ennui. Je hoche vivement la tête. Je n'en ai pas peur, mais je ne veux pas que mes amis soient sa cible... Je le voit se retourner et disparaître. De mon côté je vais enfin en classe. Je me poste sur ma chaise. Ainsi commence ma journée...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamaire: les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, et non, toujours pas ToT

Je tiens à vous remercier toutes les trois pour vos reviews,

fan-reborn, je te remercie **s'incline** domo arigato

Koko-chan, j'ai résolu le "petit" problème concernant les accents disparut ^^

kyubi no yoko, j'avoue que j'ai un peu piqué du caractère de Xanxus **sadique** rien de mieux qu'un petit Tsuna avec un fichu caractère...

_Ainsi débute ma journée..._

Les heures s'étirent inexorablement. Mon regard se porte sur la fenêtre. Quel ennui... Le prof débitant ses cours sans aucun intérêt, les élèves s'ennuyant à mort, voir baillant pour certain. J'observe la cour. Une classe est en sport., ils doivent s'entrainer pour le prochain festival. A ce mot, je me mets à grimacer. Haru et son débile de festival. _Merde_. J'avais réussi à oublier ça. Je tourne ma tête du côté de Gokudera, il se fait chier comme un rat mort à ce que je vois. Yamamoto, lui, pionce tranquille au fond de la classe. _Abruti de baseballeur..._ Mon regard fini par atterrir au niveau de Kyoko chan. Elle écoute de temps en temps puis parle avec sa meilleure amie. Tout en discrétion. Je laisse un petit sourire m'échapper. C'est elle qu'il me faut. Enfin, la cloche sonne. Je m'étire sur ma chaise et me lève. La pause de midi. Mama m'a préparé un bon déjeuner. Je me dirige donc sur le toit, suivi par mes amis, comme d'habitude. On s'installe et déjà Gokudera commence à râler sur les cours pourrit, inutiles et si peu intéressant. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte. Mon attention est fixée sur Kyoko chan. Douce, mais sure et inflexible. Je me perds dans mes pensées quand j'entends cet idiot de bébé me parler.

- Oye, Tsuna!

- Qu'es tu me veux encore... **soupirais je lasse de ses demandes**.

- Ce soir, entrainement. Pareil pour les autres. Et ramène Hibari et Chrome.

- Chrome aussi? Mais enfin... C'est une fille...

- Baka! Elle n'est pas seule. Tu l'as senti aussi.

- Ouais... Bref, et c'est encore moi qui me coltine cet insociable d'Hibari...

Ce foutu Reborn m'énerve. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ce midi. L'histoire d'Haru me reste en travers de la gorge. Il faut que je trouve une échappatoire. L'idée me vint d'elle même. Je dois absolument convaincre ce président du conseil de discipline. Ce n'es pas une mince affaire, j'y passerais donc un bout de temps. Mais l'idée ne me plu pas plus que ça non plus... Mais bon, mieux vaut lui sinon l'autre va se mettre dans l'idée que je veux faire d'elle ma "partenaire". Je finis par me lever après avoir terminé mon repas. Les regards se tournent instantanément vers moi. Je soupire. Lassant. Vraiment. Je leur fait un signe d'au revoir et qu'on se retrouve ce soir. Je charge Yamamoto et Gokudera de faire passer le message à Chrome. Je descends, et me prépare à la confrontation avec cet associable. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de son bureau. Je frappe et attends qu'on m'invite à rentrer. Inutile de préciser que je fais ça uniquement pour le mettre dans l'humeur la plus "positive" possible afin qu'il se décide à venir ce soir. Si positif existe chez lui.. On me dis enfin d'entrer.

- Qu'es tu me veux?

- Bonjour Hibari san, aussi.

- On s'est déjà vu ce matin. Il a pas l'air d'humeur.

- Euh.. Ouais, t'as raison... Bref, dis moi, ce soir y'a entrainement. Et tu dois y être.

Il tic au mot "dois". J'aurais dû dire autre chose. Maintenant trop tard. Il se lève lentement de son siège et s'approche de moi. Le regard toujours si froid, mais si ardent. Ce regard imperturbable, indifférent. J'en frissonne. Je me tends. Frissonne? Depuis quand? Il se poste devant moi, à quelques centimètres, et me fixe. Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'es il a? Je me sens assez mal à l'aise face à ce regard scrutateur. Qu'es qu'il cherche à la fin? Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Hibari san?

Il ne me réponds pas... Que dois je faire? Il approche lentement son visage du miens. Je me sens tétanisé... Mais mince qu'es qu'il m'arrive. Je peux voir ses longs cils, ses yeux couleurs argentés, ses lèvres fines, sa peau pâle.. Je me gifle mentalement. Mais qu'es qui cloche chez moi? C'est pas croyable! Je le trouve... mignon? Je me recule instantanément. A ce moment Hibari doit revenir à lui car il se recule lui aussi. Il a l'air choqué de ce qu'il vient de faire. Je le regarde, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Il essaye de reprendre contenance, et retourne à son bureau. Il se racle la gorge.

- Je serais là ce soir. A quelle heure?

- Euh... Aux alentours de vingts heures.

- Très bien. A ce soir.

Je sors de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. Bon sang, mais qu'es qu'il s'est passé? J'ai rien pigé... Une journée de fou. Mais elle n'est pas encore terminée. Il y a encore ce festival et Haru... Je la sens mal cette fin de journée. Très mal...

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Auteur: Cette fois le chapitre est plus court car j'ai voulu stopper ici exprès *-* (mode sadique ON)Niark niark niark. Ce cher Tsuna ne faisait pas le fier devant Hibari. Je compte lui rabattre un peu son caquet ^^ Ainsi qu'à celui d'Hibari...

Tsuna: T_T pour une fois où j'avais l'air cool...

Hibari: Tu veux que je te morde à mort?

Auteur: Hiiiiii! **s'enfuit par la fenêtre**

Tsuna: Reviews?

Hibari: Elle le mérite pas...

Auteur: **regarde à droite, à gauche et chuchote **la prochaine fois, ce sera plus long ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ben non, ils m'appartiennent toujours pas TT_TT. Je sais, c'est triste hein... xD

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews...

Bon, on va encore faire baver notre Tsuna préféré, et... un peu notre Hibari. Mais juste un peu hein. Bon, chut maintenant je ne vais quand même pas spoiler...

Je vous demande PARDON! Je n'ai ni abandonné ma fic, ni oublié, c'est juste que... je n'ai plus de pc T_T

Je trainais les pieds tel un condamné s'approchant de sa sentence. Je gémis en voyant le mur du lycée s'approcher. Si le lycée était en vue, Haru n'était pas loin. Et ça, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Mais j'ai dis oui... J'aurai mieux fait de me pendre à ce moment là. Je commence à m'égarer. L'humour noir ne va pas. Reborn me l'a déjà dit. Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Je vois enfin les grilles. Je sais qu'Haru n'est pas loin. J'ai un « radar » anti chieuse... Et voilà, elle s'approche de moi en courant...

Tsuna san! **je l'évite de justesse** Tu es venu! **évidemment que je suis venu**

Bien sur. Je te l'avais dit non?

Merci...

Nous nous approchons de la grille et entrâmes dans le lycée d'Haru. Je laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Nom d'un chien! C'est pas un lycée! C'est un palace ouais. La cour... Ce n'est pas notre petite cour en béton, avec quelques carrés par ci par là de verdure. Oh non. Ici, ce sont des allées pavillonés; les bordures sont remplies de verdures. On voit bien cette herbe tendre qui nous donne envi de poser nos chaussures, chaussettes et de la foulé pied nus. Et le bâtiment qui sert à faire les classes... Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire. Somptueux. Il est en une sorte de U, avec deux étages. Je vois à travers ces murs que la structure en elle même coûte plus cher que notre bon vieux lycée. Haru doit remarquer mon ébahissement car elle me sourit et me dit.

Ce lycée a été fait pour des jeunes surdoués et riches à la base. Ces chers enfants vivant dans le luxe, ne pouvaient décemment pas aller étudié dans un taudis... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Moi, je m'en fiche. Je suis ici afin d'avoir ma bourse pour l'université que je vise.

L'université...

D'ailleurs Tsuna san... Tu aimerais faire quoi toi?

Moi ce que j'aimerai faire hein... Apparemment je n'aurai pas le choix. Mon avenir tout tracé n'est autre que devenir un mafieux et pas rien d'autre que le boss... Ma vie devenue un enfer avec l'arrivée de ce tueur à gage qui n'est qu'un bébé. Ma vie bien rangée, tranquille mise au placard par un mafieux qui en à décidé ainsi. Un père qui fait parti de toute cette mascarade. Je lâche un soupire de frustration. Je voulais une vie sans accroc, une vie où j'aurai gagné ma vie honorablement, entouré d'une chaleureuse famille avec Kyoko chan. Pas une vie remplie de combats, de survie, de peur pour ses proches. Je voulais une vie normale. Normale... Depuis déjà un petit bout de temps ce mot m'était devenu étranger. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux. Voulais je embarquer Kyoko chan dans cet univers sans pitié, empli de danger? Je secouais la tête. Non. Je voulais son bonheur. Je la veux heureuse même si je la veux auprès de moi. Laisserais je cette future jeune femme devenir la cible de mes ennemies par égoïsme? Je ne pu me résoudre à répondre. Je vis Haru se pencher vers moi, inquiète. Je sors de mes pensées, lui offre un sourire rassurant.

Désolé **m'excusai je** Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Ce que je voudrais faire plus tard... Etre à la tête d'une grande entreprise?

Oh! Tu aimerais être patron **dit elle avec des yeux brillant, **tu as de l'ambition!

Si elle savait! De l'ambition hein. Je me retins de rire face à cette ineptie. Moi je n'avais aucune ambition. Nous continuâmes notre route, déambulant de stand en stand. Haru riait beaucoup, moi quelques sourires m'échappai. En fin d'après midi, je fini par lui demander de bien vouloir m'excuser car j'avais un entrainement avec les autres. Nous nous quittâmes donc ainsi. Sur le chemin menant au terrain d'entrainement, je me perdis dans mes réflexions. Qu'avais je eu dans la salle du président du comité de discipline? Devenais je fou? Sans aucun doute! Ou alors, j'ai rêvé. Oui c'est cela. J'ai rêvé! Me sentant plus léger, je partis vers l'entrainement plus facilement, l'esprit en paix.

...En arrivant sur le terrain, tout le monde était déjà là. Reborn me fit un sermon qui me gonfla. Il me « punit » en m'imposant comme adversaire, Hibari. Je retins une grimace. J'allais morfler, et correctement. Je le sentais dans son regard. Et surtout, ce petit sourire narquois. Je déglutis difficilement. Son regard est si... pervers? Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai! Le pire c'est que je trouve pas sa... répugnant. Je ferme les yeux. _Concentre toi Tsuna_ m'exhortais je. _Un mec, c'est un mec! De plus Hibari!_ Je me gifle mentalement. Je souffle un bon coup et ouvre les yeux. Je prends une pilule déclencheuse de dernière volonté. Je regarde cette fois Hibari san prêt au combat. Lui aussi. Nous nous élançons. Premier contact, premiers frissons. Hibari à toujours un regard de glace mais là! C'est un regard en fusion. De la lave couleur encre mais bel et bien de la lave. Je perds l'équilibre et vais me cracher contre un talus. _Ite..._ je me relève difficilement et regarde mon gardien du nuage. Mais qu'es qui cloche chez lui nom d'un ptit bonhomme! J'observe les autres. Yamamoto se bat contre Gokudera. Onii san se bat contre Chrome et Lambo, lui, ennuie Reborn qui comme à son habitude l'ignore superbement. Mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers Hibari san. Je ne dois pas me laisser intimider. Il cherche juste à me déstabiliser. Je m'élance à nouveau. Second contact. Cette fois, c'est lui qui paraît troublé. Je lui effleure la joue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut une décharge. Je me retire et observe Hibari, la respiration haletante. Mais que ce passe t'il aujourd'hui? Je me mis à penser à Kyoko chan, histoire de me remettre la tête sur les épaules. Nous nous élançons une nouvelle fois et cette fois je l'éjecte. Je me précipite sur lui et le surplombe de toute ma hauteur. Lui est par terre, le regard à nouveau froid. Je reste interloqué. Avais je rêvé? Comment aurais je pu rêver cela? Je lui tends la main, sachant qu'il ne l'accepterai pas, mais pour la forme. Je me sens tiré vers l'avant et sans que je comprenne me retrouve à califourchon sur Hibari. Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne bouge pas. Son regard est de nouveau en fusion. J'avale bruyamment ma salive. L'air me manque. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, juste un effleurement, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau enflammée. Je souhaite me sortir de son emprise mais il m'attrape par le bras et me fais basculer de telle sorte que je me trouve affalé sur lui. Son souffle caresse la peau de mon cou, je me mets bêtement à haleter. Je sens d'un coup des dents me mordre sauvagement le cou.

- AIE! **Je me recule et le regarde ébahit** Nan mais sa va pas la tête! T'es con ma parole!

Il me regarde, indifférent. Je pose ma main sur mon cou meurtri. Je me relève, en rage et troublé. Je m'éloigne et décide de rentrer. J'entends Gokudera m'appeler mais ne répond pas. Tel en enfant je fui. Mais que ce passe t'il aujourd'hui? Qu'arrive t'il à Hibari? Je me sens mal, très mal... Que vais je faire demain?

Note de l'auteur: Alors?

Tsuna: T_T pourquoi il m'a mordu le cou...

Hibari: Bien fait u_u

Auteur: Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Me voilà de retour pour de bon cette fois ! Je m'excuse platement envers ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite avec impatience... Cette fois, les chapitre arriveront bien plus vite, promis.

Ensuite, cette fois, le texte est plus long. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'histoire puisqu'elle date de deux ans pour le premier chapitre mais maintenant tout est revenu et les idées coulent à flot. Bref, le chapitre cinq arrivera rapidement et sera des plus palpitant ;)

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, bien que je le souhaite chaque soir en me couchant u_u

Bien, sur ce, voilà le quatrième chapitre !

* * *

La nuit fût longue. Je n'ai pas réussi à me sortir de la tête les yeux d'Hibari. Et comment allait se passer cette journée ?! Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je mis mon cerveau à rude épreuve afin de trouver un plan _éviter-Hibari-par-tout-les-moyens_. _Bon sang_ pensai-je, quand étais-je devenu un poltron pareil ? Je finis par me secouer et sortir de mon lit. Reborn doit-être en bas avec Bianchi pour déjeuner. Etrange qu'il n'ait pas tenté de me tuer pour me réveiller… Alors que je descends pour aller manger, j'entends des pas précipités monter ainsi que des piaillements…

- Niahaha ! Lambo ne se fera pas attraper !

- Lambo ! Ne cours pas !

- I-pin est trop bête ! Niahaha !

Alors que ce n'est que le matin, ces deux gosses commencent déjà à me taper sur le système. Passant entre mes jambes, ils continuent leur manège. Soupirant, je rejoins la cuisine et m'installe sur la chaise, face à mon petit-déjeuner.

Alors que je sors de la maison, j'entends au loin une voix furieuse et une autre rieuse. _Ma vie est un éternel recommencement_ pensais-je. Et comme pour me donner raison, je vois Gokudera et Yamamoto s'approcher. L'un criant d'exaspération, l'autre riant bêtement. Et dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils se stop immédiatement, le temps des salutations.

- Ohayo Juudaime !

- Yo, Tsuna.

- Bonjour, Gokudera, Yamamoto.

Nous reprenons notre route, comme chaque matin, bientôt suivit d'Haru, Kyoko-chan et Onii-san. Alors que nous arrivons à notre lycée, un certain malaise s'installe chez moi. Jetant des regards dans tous les sens afin de voir s'il n'est pas dans les environs. Apparemment non. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Je m'avance vers les grilles et entre dans la cours, suivis par mes amis. Alors que je vais pour entrer dans ma classe, mon nom est annoncé par les hauts parleurs.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi est attendu en salle du comité de discipline. Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

- Tsuna ? Tu veux qu'on vienne ? Me demande Yamamoto.

Même ce fou de baseball sait à quel point le comité de discipline d'Hibari est dangereux. Gokudera s'apprête à répliqué mais je secoue la tête en signe de refus tout en déglutissant difficilement. Depuis quand ce mec amoureux de la baston demandait après moi ? Serais-ce pour ce qui s'est passé la veille ? Mes jambes légèrement flageolantes se dirigent vers le bureau. Je ne souhaite pas me remémorer ce moment. _Pense à Kyoko-chan_ m'exhortais-je. Je me retrouve face à la porte et danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Je fini par respirer profondément en me giflant mentalement. Je n'allais tout de même pas avoir peur de lui quand même ! Je reprends contenance et frappe deux coups distincts. J'attends. J'attends. J'attends puis jure.

- Y se fout de moi l'Hibari. S'il est pas là, pourquoi me faire appeler pour que je poireaute devant son bureau. Tch. Y fait chier.

Je me retourne et m'apprête à retourner en classe puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire dans les couloirs quand la porte s'ouvre sur un Hibari au réveil… Ah. Il a dû m'entendre et ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas trop ce coup-là. Son regard encore endormi n'en est pas moins meurtrier.

- L'herbivore.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ça. L'herbivore ? Il trouve que j'ai une tête d'herbivore ?! Il m'a bien regardé lui ? Putain, mais pourquoi je dois me ramasser un gardien pareil. Gardien… et voilà, j'ai recommencé. Bon, savoir ce qu'il me veut et me barrer vite fait de là.

- Tu m'as fait appeler. Je suis venu mais comme tu n'étais pas disposé à me faire entrer j'allais retourner en classe. Donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu me veux que j'y retourne.

Son regard se plisse un peu plus – à croire que c'est possible- et me fixe d'un air étrange. J'ai quoi sur le visage bon sang. Qu'il crache rapidement ce qu'il me veut que je me tire d'ici. Mon malaise a repris au moment où son regard a croisé le sien. Il s'écarte de l'entrée et me fait signe de rentrer. J'hésite. Si je dois mourir, autant le faire rapidement non ? Inutile d'utiliser des protocoles. Car j'en suis persuadé, il veut me « mordre à mort », sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il fait appeler. Mes sens en alertes, je finis par franchir la porte et la referme. Au final, je préfère faire ça en petit comité. Inutile de faire peur aux élèves éventuels qui pourraient traîner dans les couloirs. Je vois Hibari s'installer sur son canapé, place qu'il devait occuper avant que je n'arrive. Ah ? Il voulait pas se battre ? Je pige plus rien.

- Ano… Hibari… san ?

- Hum ? Qu'es tu veux l'herbivore.

- Bon, pour commencer, on va mettre les choses aux clairs. Je ne suis pas un herbivore. Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi, ou Tsuna. Pas herbivore.

- Oh ? On se rebelle ?

Je plisse les yeux. Il m'énerve. Vraiment. Mes poings se serrent. Zen Tsuna. Zen. Ce type te cherche, et toi, tu ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu. Peine perdu. Son regard moqueur à raison de moi.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'associable, je suis là car tu m'as appelé. Soit du me dis ce que tu me veux soit je me barre.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement au mot associable mais je n'en ai que faire. Il me prive de voir Kyoko-chan et m'insulte. A croire que personne n'ose lui dire les choses clairement. En un sens je peux comprendre. L'aura que dégage Hibari est de loin une aura amicale.

- Ecoute Sawada, je ne t'ai pas appelé. Et parle-moi une nouvelle fois ainsi et je te mordrai à mort.

- Exact. C'est moi qui t'es fait venir ici.

Je grimace. Cette voix. Reborn encore et toujours avec ses plans foireux. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir dans ce putain de bureau. Comme à son habitude il fait une entrée fracassante : en sortant d'un des fauteuils.

- Le bébé.

- Reborn….

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux-là, je dois vous dire pourquoi je voulais vous voir. Tsuna, ta force est encore trop faible. Tu as maintenant l'anneau Vongola ainsi que tes gardiens mais à partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer. Afin de faire de toi un vrai boss, je voudrais qu'Hibari t'entraîne.

- Heiiin ?

Très évolué me direz-vous mais en même temps, vous comprendrez que cette demande est pour le moins improbable. Hibari ne fait jamais rien pour les autres. Encore moins pour moi. Qu'es qu'il a mangé ce matin cet abruti de bébé.

- L'entraîner ? C'est qu'un herbivore. Je n'ai pas envie.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ces « herbivores » oui !?

- Tsuna.

Je me retourne vers le bébé tueur pour voir arriver son pied dans ma face. Je m'étale deux mètres plus loin, la tête contre le sol, le postérieur en l'air. Abruti de prof particulier. Je me relève, bouillonnant de rage.

- La ferme.

- Putain Reborn, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !

- J'ai dit, la ferme Tsuna. Hibari, tu souhaites toujours te battre contre moi non.

Je vois une étincelle d'intérêt briller dans les yeux du gardien du nuage. Apparemment oui, il le souhaitait toujours. Je laisse un soupir m'échapper. Au final, Hibari était facilement manipulable tant qu'on lui faisait miroiter un combat avec un adversaire de taille.

- Je me battrai contre toi quand tu auras fait progresser Tsuna au point qu'il t'égale. Ça te va comme marché ?

- Puisque le bébé me le demande…

Je le sens mal tout ça. Tout ça était une mauvaise, très très mauvaise idée. Pourquoi m'embarquer dans ces histoires si la chose que vous souhaitez est un combat entre vous. Je vois le sourire sournois de Reborn qui n'augure rien de bon lui non plus. Au final, c'était bien ma mort qu'on souhaitait. _Fallait le dire plus tôt les gars_ pensais-je ironiquement. Voyant que je ne sers strictement à rien, je sors et retourne en classe où la première heure est prête à s'achever. Alors que je m'assoie, je vois tous les regards de mes amis se poser sur moi. Je leur fais signe que je leur raconterai à la pause déjeuner. Les heures de cours défilent sans que je ne suive quoi que ce soit, trop absorber sur les hypothétiques morts qui m'attendent. Alors que je suis plongé dans un scénario où Hibari m'implante dans un rocher à l'aide de ses tonfas, Gokudera pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je lève mon regard vers le sien et vois son inquiétude. Je soupire.

- Allons sur le toit. Sans Kyoko-chan.

- Très bien Juudaime. Je vais aller chercher aussi Sasagawa sempai.

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers le lieu de notre pause déjeuné. Yamamoto me suit et pour une fois, son visage est sérieux. Lui aussi doit s'inquiéter. Alors que Gokudera et Onii san nous rejoignent, je me mets à leur raconter ma première heure avec Hibari et Reborn. Evidemment Gokudera est contre. Il se lève et proteste.

- Si quelqu'un doit entraîner le Juudaime, c'est moi, son bras droit.

- Gokudera… Si le gamin à choisit Hibari san pour entraîner Tsuna, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

Mon regard éberlué se tourne vers Yamamoto. Depuis quand disait-il des choses censées ?! Et surtout, depuis quand Gokudera acceptait ce que disait Yamamoto –ronchonnant certes- mais quand même. Aurais-je loupé un truc ? Apparemment. Je n'étais pas très doué niveau relationnel mais le regard entre ces deux-là ne ressemblait pas amical et encore moins rival. J'écarquille les yeux. Impossible de me retenir je demande.

- Vous deux… vous êtes…

Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase mais le regard fuyant de Gokudera et la légère rougeur qui s'étend sur son visage et le rire embarrassé de Yamamoto me répondent. J'en tombe ma mâchoire. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Depuis quand ?

Je vois bien que Gokudera ne veut pas vraiment me répondre et Yamamoto suivra ce que dit Gokudera apparemment. Ryohei lui pige rien, trop absorber à faire son entraînement. Je sais que si je le pousse il finira par me dire. Certes c'est leur vie privée mais il s'agit de mes amis…

- Gokudera ?

- Pas longtemps. Marmonne-t-il. Quelques semaines.

- Mais… pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

Cette fois c'est Yamamoto qui me répond. Lui ne souhaitait pas cacher leur relation mais Gokudera si, car il avait peur de ma réaction et qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement accepté cette relation. Connaissant son caractère, je l'imaginais très bien. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre comment Yamamoto avait réussi.

- Bon… ben… je suis… content ? Pour vous. Je veux dire… vous aimez qui vous voulez. Ça change rien pour moi.

La cloche sonne et avant qu'on ne parte, Reborn apparait. Me rappelant quelque chose que j'aurai préféré oublier. Et que la découverte de la relation entre le gardien de la tempête et de la pluie m'avait sorti de la tête.

- Tsuna. Ce soir tu as entraînement avec Hibari après les cours au même endroit qu'hier.

Je bougonne mais hoche la tête. Inutile de parler avec lui, à par me mettre son flingue sous le nez, il ne reviendra pas sur ce qu'il a décidé. Foutu bébé tueur fou de la gâchette. C'est d'un pas traînant que je retourne en classe. Je passe les heures suivantes à continuer de voir les scénarios de ma mort. J'en suis à Hibari me plaquant au sol, terriblement beau et sans pitié, m'achevant en m'étouffant à l'aide d'un de ses tonfas. C'est Yamamoto qui cette fois pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Désolé Tsuna.

- C'est rien.

- Ça va aller ?

- Mh ? Ah ouais, t'inquiète. Bon, je suppose que je dois y aller….

Je plante là mes amis et pars vers mon destin funeste, le regard morne. Le dernier scénario imaginé me laisse perplexe. « _Terrible bea_u » ? C'était quoi _ça_… Je vois le terrain où ma futur mort m'attend, avec sur le lieu Hibari. Il a posé sa veste de président du comité de discipline. Je me secoue. Ma mort ? On va voir ça….

* * *

Tsuna : Pourquoi es-ce que je dois toujours me faire martyriser ? T_T

Hibari : C'est la seule chose qui te va bien.

Auteure : En même temps un Tsuna trop grande gueule passerait mal. Et puis, tu as une fin assez cool là.

Tsuna : Ah ouais tu trouves toi ? Moi je trouves surtout que je vais me faire massacrer !

Auteure : Et bien... un peu ouais, mais je ne dévoilerai rien pour les lecteurs.

Hibari : J'ai intérêt de le mordre à mort.

Auteure : S'il n'est plus là, tu feras comment après ?

Hibari : ...

Auteur : O_O Wouah, j'ai soufflé Hibari...

Tsuna : Avant qu'Hibari ne tue l'auteure et mette une fin rapide à cette fic', reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensés ?


End file.
